Jaloux?
by the girl with the silver arrow
Summary: Intrigue: Lady Kenna rend visite à Narcisse chaque jours dans le donjon où il est enfermé, Bash l'apprend, et devient en colère contre sa femme, lui demandant des explications


Intrigue:Lady Kenna rend visite à Narcisse chaque jours dans le donjon où il est enfermé, Bash l'apprend, et devient en colère contre sa femme, lui demandant des explications:

Kenna se trouvait dans la salle du trône en compagnie de Lola, qui semblait fatiguée et malheureuse:

« Il m' a demandé de te les faire parvenir, dit-elle en lui donnant deux lettres. Il voudrait que tu lui rende visite mais après tout ce qu'il a fait, dit-il, il comprend que tu ne le souhaite pas.

-Merci Kenna, lui répond son amie, merci d'être là pour moi.

-C'est normal Lola, je dois y aller Bash est sûrement dans notre chambre en ce moment, je ne peux manquer cela.

-Va, nymphomane, chuchote t-elle, pensant que son amie ne l'entendrait pas;

-Je t'ai entendu, » finit Kenna en riant joyeusement, avant de rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas enjoué.

Kenna et Bash s'étaient réconciliés dans les bras l'un de l'autre après leur dispute à propos de Claude . Et bien entendu, Francis avait besoin de lui et s'était donc absenter pendant deux longs jours, interminable pour Kenna.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et y trouva son tendre époux, astiquant ses armes, d'un air sévère:

« Bash, quelque chose ne va pas? »

Sébastian de Poitiers se leva précipitamment regardant sa femme avec des yeux de colère. Bash était énervé contre elle, mais qu'avait put-elle faire?

« Je sais pour tes escapades dans un certain donjon. »

Alors c'était dont cela, comment avait il put bien l'apprendre?

« Les commérages vont vite à la Court de France, j'aurais du m'en douter. »

Bash lâcha l'arme des ses mains, qui tomba à terre frappant fort sur le sol:

« Kenna! Protesta t-il

«-Que voudrais tu que je te réponde?

-En premier lieu, pourquoi rends tu visite à ce... (il n'osa pas sans pour autant le penser) Lord Narcisse? Est-ce une sorte de revanche pour toi, à cause de l'autre soir »

Kenna fut indignée comment son mari pouvait penser cela d'elle.

« J'imagine qu'il est à ta convenance, d'après ce que l'on raconte dans ton stupide bouquin!

-Quoi?

-M'es tu infidèle Kenna? »

Ridicule, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, Kenna n'était absolument pas intéressée par Narcisse:

« Non, bien sûr que non, Narcisse est trop vieux, sans compter qu'il avait un fils plus âgé que moi.

-Cela ne t'as pas dérangé avec mon père! »

Alors il rapportait ce sujet sur le tapis. Kenna sourit intérieurement, Bash était jaloux. Elle pourrait lui dire qu'elle ne va voir Narcisse seulement pour Lola qui n'en a pas encore la force et la volonté, ne voulant pas non plus que Francis pense qu'elle le trahit, alors Kenna s'est proposée. Mais elle ne lui dit rien, après tout la jalousie ne lui fera pas de mal:

« D'accord.

-Quoi d'accord.

-Je comprends ton argument.

-Kenna ne joues pas à cela avec moi, tu évites mes questions!

-Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y répondre!

-Est-ce parce que j'ai... refusait d'expérimenter ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ce journal érotique, que tu vas voir Narcisse? (Bash était de plus en plus agacé et Kenna s'en délecta)

-J'ai toujours trouvé les donjons excitant!

-Kenna!

-Bash!

-Cesses Cela! Me trompes tu avec Narcisse?

-Que cela te ferait il, si... (elle se rapprocha dangereusement de son mari et plongea sa petite main dans son pantalon), je couchais avec un autre?

-Je (il n'arrivait plus à articuler, sa femme avait des mains de fées, il était vulnérable à son touché. Cependant il parvint à la repousser) Kenna, n'utilise pas le sexe avec moi simplement pour éviter un conversation!

-Je suis sûre que cela ne te dérangerais pas...

-Kenna! »

Cette fois-ci il semblait vraiment énervé contre elle, plus qu'au départ, il était temps qu'elle arrête son petit jeu, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

Elle approcha sa bouche se son oreille et lui susurra en souriant:

-La jalousie vous va bien Monsieur de Poitiers, mais pas d'inquiétude je suis fidèle à celui que j'aime.

-Que..

-Je t'aime Bash, et encore plus lorsque tu es jaloux.

-Kenna, voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer? »

Kenna le poussa sur leur lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui tout en l'embrassant et finit donc par lui dire:

-Je ne couche pas avec Narcisse, mes visites sont pour Lola, après ce qu'il a fait à Francis elle est incapable d'aller le voir, mais ne manque pas d'inquiétude pour lui, alors je lui ai proposé d'y aller à sa place et leur faire part des lettre qu'ils s'échangent. »

Bash ne comprenait plus, Kenna ne le trompait pas?

« Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps pour me le dire?

-Parce que j'aime quand tu es jaloux, cela montre que tu tiens à moi.

-Ne te le montre-je pas assez Femme. »

Elle acquiesce et sourit:

« Je t'aime Bash.

-Moi aussi Kenna... Mais juste au cas où tu désirerais Narcisse, montre moi ce livre! »

Kenna sourit.

Pendant toute la fin de journée, Bash reproduit sur Kenna à peu près tout ce qui se trouve dans ce livre.

Fin

Alors qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
